Getting over her
by VixterHellcat16
Summary: When the Volturi recive a letter anouncing the marriage of Bella Swan to Edward Cullen, Felix is heart broken! But when he befreinds a beautiful and powerfully gifted Newborn, his life changes dramaticly. Will he ever get over Bella? Rated M due to lang.
1. Chapter 1: Hellos and Goodbyes

_**Getting over her.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga, Stephanie Meyer does.**_

Felix's POV:

I ran as fast as I could through the shadowed streets of Volterra, while still remaining concealed from the humans, it would take me a few minutes to run to the North of the town and to the forest which marked the edge of my home. I foolishly hoped that as I ran I would leave behind all the memories I had of her... Bella Swan, what did she see in him? Her... well... now her husband I suppose. Earlier this week we, the Volturi, received a letter; announcing the marriage of Bella Swan to Edward Cullen! It broke my long-dormant heart, Bella was the first, and seemingly only, woman I loved, adored and treasured! From the very moment I saw her; Bella became the sea I swam in, the air I breathed. But, for reasons unknown to me, that Edward Cullen possessed her love, possessed was the wrong word... more toward, obsessively guarding it and pinning it down and locked it away, so as it was incapable of latching onto someone else, this would have been a better description! And, as if that wasn't enough, my Best friend, Demetri, had decided to make his "move" on Heidi: he "invited" her on a "hunting trip" to Venice (when I needed the moral support most) Heidi accepted and what d'ya know, turns out Heidi was so thrilled that he asked her she's been all but soldered to his face for the past few days! He wasn't the only one; most of the others decided a marriage was the perfect excuse for a "romantic getaway," Chelsea and Afton are touring Tuscany, Santiago has taken Corin to Barcelona, Renata convinced Marcus and Sulphicia to go to Cyprus with her claiming 'she had always wanted to go, but didn't want to go alone'. Even Athenadora convinced Caius (AND HE'S A RIGHT MISSERABLE BASTARD) to take her to Rome, by dropping Heavy hints such as; 'Rome is a beautiful city, don't you think?' or 'I hear Rome is a really cheap weekend away this time of the year...' leaving me, Jane, Alec and Aro at home Jane and Alec decided to take the weekend off for some "Family time," as if their relationship wasn't creepy enough, I mean NORMAL siblings fight like Caius and werewolves, but not the Gruesome Twosome (The term that me and Demetri use for them... but only behind their backs, we aren't particularly fond of being tortured by Jane's gift or having the shit beaten out of us by someone who is technically still-a-kid-but-old-enough-not-to-be-counted-as-an-immortal-child, while under sensory paralysis, probably with the other filming it and then blackmailing us) oh no, they love to hold hands and coo to one another, if I didn't know better I'd swear they were a couple... however this left me on duty to guard Aro and assist him. This resulted in the most unbearable thing yet, the main reason I'm running, Aro called upon me to help him choose none other than... A WEDDING GIFT FOR BELLA! I knew I had to get outta there, or I'd end up having an EB (Emotional Breakdown) in front of Aro! So once I assured him the necklace and the box he'd chosen were perfect, I bowed, backed out the room and made myself scarce. He must've known how I felt for her; he'd seen it many a time in my thoughts, that I loved her, so why did he do that to me? I stopped briefly, I had reached the forest; I looked back one last time at my home... there were five human men staggering around, howling with laughter, an overpowering smell of alcohol clinging to them. They'd been drinking, heavily, by look and smell of them. I felt a rush of envy; they could get drunk, they could forget – however temporarily- they could escape the pain of love and heart-brake...! Ah... love... it's supposed to be the most wonderful feeling in the world, ha... if so, then why did it hurt so much? Even the pure agony of being shredded and torn limb by limb then burnt had to be less painful than this! I smelt someone from behind me, this someone's scent I did not recognise, I could tell it was a Vampire as the scent was sickly sweet. A thought occurred to me, they could assist me, they could kill me; they could torture me, the idea of death was a small comfort. Even burning in hell for the rest of eternity would be better than this Cruel, crazy world: once I was dead all my problems would be over, death offered the escape from the pain that I so desperately craved. If they were merciful they would oblige to killing me, so I turned round to face them...

Mooch's POV:

I ran south, the wind felt warm against my new, improved face. I knew where I was going... to the Volturi. I wanted to know the options I had in this life that I started little more than a week ago, I was new, strong and beautiful. I began to think back to my first week as a vampire... A nomad called Alistair created me, when I asked him why he simply said: "Some people's lives are too valuable to ever loose, and the best you can do for them is give them immortality, so they can do the best they can (even better than if they were human) in Eternal life." My first week of this life was spent with Alistair teaching me how to hunt, defend myself, control myself and, most importantly, explaining the rules the Volturi set for us... then he left, I let him knowing – even in the short time I'd spent with him - he wanted to be alone, I understood this. I had already decided to go and visit the Volturi to discuss my options in this exhilarating new life, before he left I told him this and he cautioned me: "There is a rule the Volturi set up in access in Volterra, today: No hunting in Volterra! Disobey this rule and you die!" I opened my mouth to query how they fed "They import humans into the castle in order to feed!" he told me before the sentence could come out my mouth. This is why I hunted along the way... I hunted whatever was around at the time and place as I'd travelled (for the past couple of days) to Italy, I'd figured if I was well fed I wouldn't be thirsty during my stay at Volterra. However I made sure I was discrete when I hunted (like Alistair told me to be) ensuring nobody but my prey was around when I attacked and hiding the carcasses well afterwards. I was also trying to remember my life before this Glorious new one. All I had recovered so far were dull Distant-sounding conversations, within each one a man, whom I assumed must be my father, called me "Mooch". It couldn't have been my real name. A nickname, perhaps, but as this is the only name I remembered being called – other than "OI, c'me 'ere"- I occupied it. As I ran I passed a river, although I didn't need to drink water any more –only blood – anyhow, I stopped and examined myself, my hair'd gone frizzy, I flicked through vague human memories before recovering a new memory... it was of me shrieking in frustration after spending an hour straightening and smoothing out my hair then seeing it go frizzy again after it beginning to chuck it down with rain... I laughed at the memory; me shouting, swearing and fuming about such petty things now was extremely laughable. Because now the frizz was nothing to worry about, if anything, it enhanced my beauty rather than messing up my look. I started to run again time was precious, despite the fact I was immortal now, the burning thirst and the lust to hunt wouldn't stay away for long, I knew if I screwed up in Volterra I was as good as dead! All this thinking about Blood reminded me of the young deer Buck I brought down earlier that day, It was... well... different from human blood it was Bitter to the extent of which it was almost sour and nowhere near satisfied me but it temporarily extinguished the fire in my throat all the same. Whereas human blood is so sweet, so mouth-wateringly delicious; just the thought of it sent Venom pooling into my mouth, human blood was just so much more... SATISFYING! As I got closer to my destination I thought about my "special skills" or my "Gift" as Alistair had called it. I first discovered my "Gift" when I got pissed off at Alistair 'cause I was thirsty and he wouldn't allow me to hunt until nightfall; I had wanted to break something, it was then that the Vase smashed and I HADN'T EVEN TOUCHED IT! It couldn't have been Alistair; he was in the other room! He had a "gift" as well Alistair had a kinda tracking sense he felt a "pull" towards the destination/person he wanted to reach it came in handy when we were thirsty and wanted to find prey. But I found the more I practiced, the more I could do with it I could levitate multiple objects or even people, I could shatter objects without touching them, I could pin multiple people down without making physical contact, I could make household appliances operate without having to get up and switch them on and I could even bring objects I wanted from other rooms without having to do so much as lift a finger. Alistair told me I had to be sensible with my gift though, or it could get me in to more trouble than it's worth. He also told me that not all Vampires have gifts only about 1 in 50, so I was very privileged to have one: especially one as powerful and generally useful as mine. I was getting close now; I very suddenly came across a stranger's scent. I decided to follow it. Besides, I didn't actually know where to find the Volturi; all I knew was that they lived in Volterra; maybe this stranger knew where to find them. I ran south still but this time in a slightly more easterly direction, I ran for about a minute before stopping dead in my tracks. I had found the stranger, but I had not anticipated there was no other way to describe it he was...HUGE, bordering on mountainous. He was very, very tall and he was wide – not with fat – but with pure muscle. I stumbled back two steps, one instinct told me danger... stand up and fight! My brain, common sense and self-preservation said "iiiieeee! Look at that bloke he's huge, you'll never win. Legit, while you still have a chance!" As the giant began to turn, I froze, this was it: I was A) dead from the fight/been killed before I could even move or B) running like hell away from this guy who looked like a Rugby player X Body builder. So what happened next was the thing I least expected, I found myself starring into the Burgundy red eyes of what I –moments ago – thought would be my attacker; what I saw there was unbelievable. Those eyes held the most terrible grief, pain and desperation I had ever seen, even the expressions that some of my prey had displayed could not compare to the agony etched on this Vampire's face, his eyes locked on mine for a second, a flicker of hope crossed over his eyes, but it was short lived. I felt a surge of pity and horror, what had happened to this Vampire to cause him so much pain. I had to help him somehow. I'd start be introducing myself... so I plucked up my courage and introduced myself "hello, my name's mooch, I'm new to this life. Who are you?" he looked at me for a minute, as if he couldn't quite grasp what I was saying. Then he answered my question "I am Felix." His voice was smooth, deep and masculine, even when saturated with pain. Little did I know what our simple conversation would blossom into later on!


	2. Chapter 2: Normal

**Hey guys It's Vixter - twihard ;) Here's my second chapter and c'mon guys reveiws are nice. plz Jusr 1 review woud seriously make my day. **

Felix's POV:

I faced the Vampire, She was a newborn. A flow of hope rushed through me, it would be easier for a newborn to rip me up than a mature Vampire. The girl was also very pretty with frizzy, curly hair that came past her shoulder blades and was almost black at the roots but the shade of brown got lighter as it flowed down to the tips. Her skin was pale but I could tell that when she was human she would have had a glowing natural tan. Her lips were full and plump. She had a sweet button nose, high cheek bones and a soft neatly curved bottom jaw. She had wide eyes that suited her crimson Irises, framed with impossibly long, thick, black lashes ad above those hosted perfect, dark eye-brows. She had wonderful curves as well, I mean even more perfect than even Heidi's, they must've been pretty damn marvellous when she was human! The girl had a flat stomach and a decent sized chest. To top it all off, she was tall for a lady; standing at about 5"8" as for age I guessed she was about 18 – give or take a year. All but her height and style of her hair was a painful reminder of Bella. Brunette, pale and pretty! She then spoke in a high chirpy sing-song voice, "Hello, my name's Mooch, I'm new to this life. Who are you?" this caught me off guard, how could she be so cheerful? It hit me that she didn't know about the letter. "I am Felix." I told her simply and truthfully, as Felix does not know who he is anymore. Without Bella as his, he is nothing. Nothing but a broken spirit who is not granted the honour of death! She looked at me for a while before blurting out "Geez, mate, you look like a wreck! What the hell happened to you?" I smiled without humour, "Love, is what happened. Kiddo, it was love; nothing more, nothing less." I explained. She looked at me cocking her head in confusion. "I loved her, but she didn't love me in return. She was destined to be another's before I even met her." As the words of my explanation left my mouth her expression of confusion melted away revealing one of strong pity. "I'm sorry." She muttered. "It wasn't your fault; I should have known this would happen. She loved him, it was always him. But I didn't face that earlier, now I've just made it harder for myself: harder for me to get over her." I mused. She smiled, and then said the kind words that, at the time I did not know, would change my life... forever. "I'll help you if you need me too, I'll be your friend, if you want. You can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone else; unless you want me too." I looked at her for a few moments; was she joking? There was no humour on her face, just a solemn, sober expression. She actually meant it! "Yeah, sure, I could use some moral support right now." I said truthfully. "Okay, friend" she said all smiles and Dimples. Her face fell and turned serious again, but there was a chirpy edge to her voice "I was just off too see the Volturi, too see what options I had in this life. You wouldn't happen to know whereabouts in Volterra to find them, would you?" She asked. I worried! She was going to Volterra, a newborn in a city full of humans, and if she lost control there I would lose the first person who seemed to care about my feelings! "I promise I'll come back later." She added quickly, misjudging my panic. "NO, your newborn... the humans... all that blood!" I spluttered in panic. "Relax; you need to suck the blood out of a human who's taken a chill-pill. I can control myself; I've been taught how to control myself. My creator wasn't so thick as to not stay long enough to teach me that, and other things of vital importance." She told me sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Despite my recent depression, I laughed she looked so funny when she did that! "As it happens I am a member of the guard myself... It's a bit of a ghost town there at the moment with only me, Master Aro and the twins home. I'll bet you've heard of them." I explained proudly. I was shocked at how much pride I still had in me after that... "Incident" earlier that day. This girl was special, I could feel it. She helped me pull my emotions together. I could laugh again; I could be moderately happy, like I was before. I began to lead her to the castle me and the rest of the Volturi inhabited. "So are you gifted?" I asked. I did not want to end this conversation with this queer newborn that made me feel so NORMAL! Like Bella had never happened! When she asked for friendship I no longer felt a pang thinking about her. "Yes." She said mysteriously. "Well that's a lot of information!" I said sarcastically. "What is your 'gift' then?" I asked the curiosity overwhelming me now. "I first discovered my "Gift" when I got pissed off at my creator 'cause I was thirsty and he wouldn't allow me to hunt until nightfall; I had wanted to break something, it was then that the Vase smashed and I HADN'T EVEN TOUCHED IT! It couldn't have been my creator; he was in the other room! I found the more I practiced, the more I could do with it I could levitate multiple objects or even people, I could shatter objects without touching them, I could pin multiple people down without making physical contact, I could make household appliances operate without having to get up and switch them on and I could even bring objects I wanted from other rooms without having to do so much as lift a finger." She told me smugly. "Aro's going to love you then." I told her "How come?" she asked confused. "Aro likes to 'collect' Vampires with powerful gifts; he'll definitely try to collect you with a gift like that!" I told her. "That ought to be fun." She said laughing with a peevish grin plastered on her face. Her blood red eyes sparkled with mischief. "Oh, please do explain." I asked politely, topping it off with my signature smirk. "It'll be fun to have him ask me to join the guard and say 'I'm not sure, give me some time to think it over' and leave him hanging in suspense for a month or so before accepting the offer!" she flashed me a dimpled Cheshire cat grin. I laughed "poor Aro, you're gonna send him to an asylum early - not that he doesn't already need to be in one!" I joked, she giggled in a high Soprano octave. This girl was a sadistic bundle of fun! Not sadistic like Jane was. But she had a cruel sense of humour, one very similar to mine! We were almost there.

**I hope you lot enjoyed that 2 chapters in two days, you do realize school starts again tomorrow for me so I can't update as often as I'd like, I warn you now. but I promise I won't stop 'til I finish this story... I hate leaving work unfinished! And remember the reveiw button guys, It'd make my day if you used it on my story! :p**


	3. Chapter 3: Volterra laughing fits

**Plz, remember I do not own twilight I only own the charachtor I made up.**

**And Remember to REVEIW! THAT'S TO YOU HITS!**

Felix's POV:

We had now reached the Outskirts of town; it was twilight. It had taken a while because I had decided to take her the long route we had chatted about the guard members and the Ancients! We had now got onto the topic of 'How to make Caius laugh'. "So, any thoughts on this topic, Felix!" She asked devilishly. "I have no idea; I've pulled out all of the practical jokes I know he hasn't even smiled at one, But Aro laughs, he always laughs. He's forever mentally, ecstatic about anything and everything new. Probably including you. It drives Caius absolutely bonkers!" I told her. She giggled. Her face turned smooth and deadly. "Felix!" she asked sweetly, elongating the 'i'. I raised my eye-brows before returning my answer "Yes?" "Have you ever tried pulling a practical joke on Aro?" she questioned in false innocence. "No, I chose life!" I had just cracked my 50th joke today! "I think we should pull one on him. A few seconds ago you mentioned that Caius was annoyed by Aro's constant enthusiasm. Maybe Caius would laugh if Aro was made a fool of by a practical joke!" She suggested slyly. "Hmmm, not half bad young one; we shall make a cunning warrior out of you yet!" I said doing an intentionally crap impression of a wise man's voice. She snorted and interjected "Puuu-leease!" before both of us burst into a laughing fit! We had to clutch the brick alley walls to give ourselves enough support to remain upright from the giggling frenzy. When we finally stopped laughing we were gasping for unneeded air, we looked each other in the eye once. Then, after unsuccessfully attempting to stifle our snickers, we were once again spluttering and coughing up our shamefully and unsuccessfully suppressed laughs. "We should carry on walking!" said Mooch still chuckling. I watched her pick herself up from the floor, having declined the helping hand I'd offered, she had failed to get a good enough grip onto the wall to keep herself upright and so had ended up rolling around on the floor creased up with laughter. I released my own grip on the wall and straightened up. We walked along, with me in front – guiding her, we were still sniggering! As we reached the castle I heard her gasp. I peeked over my shoulder to see her rooted still, her eyes wide and her jaw hanging open as she stared up in awe towards the castle that is my home. I smiled at her expression. "What do you think of my home then?" I asked, despite the fact I already knew the reply. "It's... beautiful!" She chocked. "And so BIG!" She added. I chuckled "Did you ever consider the fact that, with so many Vampires living together, you'd need a big joint to accommodate them all and give them their own space, plus extra space for any visitors, such as yourself?" I asked her rhetorically. She rolled her eyes "Were you expecting snow white's cottage?" I teased. "Hell yeah; I'm disappointed, I thought there'd be birds singing as well! What the heck do you think?" she said sarcastically. I laughed and shot her my signature smirk. I strode into the castle confidently, with mooch trotting along behind. She looked at her surroundings, her eyes occasionally widening. "Jesus Christ, are those the Crown Jewels that King John lobbed into the wash?" she exclaimed as we passed a shrine containing the original crown Jewels. "Why, yes." I told her, even though it was a rhetorical question. That was one of the things I liked about this newborn, she said things how she saw them, she wasn't afraid to say what she thought out loud. She didn't even care who she said it too! Although some may say she had a sharp tongue, it meant she never lied about her thoughts and feelings. It was this honesty and many other reasons that drew me too her. It meant she could listen, that she cared, and then she could give good, helpful advice! I knew immediately Jane and Caius would take a dislike too her because of this. Jane would hate being given someone's piece of mind and Caius would hate being told what was thought of him, he'd probably say that she was "disrespectful", but Aro would only see her gift. He would accept her without a second thought to her personality. That was all that mattered, he was the main leader. His word was law! (Even too the other Ancients)! We approached the throne room Aro, Jane and Alec were all there, I could smell them!

**Hope you enjoyed chapter three and remember to make use of the review button, favourites are appreciated too (like on my oneshot Talking to Jane) **

**from Vixter-twihard:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Gifts and offers

**Thank you to reviewers, keep it going pretty please, with (in your opinion) the sexiest twilight saga charachtor covered in your favourite food, keep reveiwing. *puppy-dog eyes* Vixter-twihard;p**

Mooch's POV:

We entered a large plain room consisting of the same ancient stone as the ally walls. It wasn't very big and the ceiling was low. Felix had to bow his head slightly to avoid hitting his head! I smiled to myself; he was actually quite a laugh. It was surprising how much he'd perked up in the last two hours! Felix ducked through a small rectangular hole in the wall. I followed him; we were now in a cavernous room.

There were long thin slits in the walls that let in the golden evening light – as there was no artificial lighting in this room - and the only furniture in the room were three unevenly spaced wooden thrones. In the middle one sat a man with paper thin skin, a sheet of jet black hair that brushed his shoulders, Milky red eyes and he wore a pitch black cloak that hung just above his ankles when he was sat down. Beside him stood a boy and a girl, they looked about 14 but I could tell they were senior to me in vampire years. They could be twins, the only differences were that the boy had shorter, darker brown hair, his lips were not as full as the girl's and ,of course, the gender - they wore identical cloaks that were darker than Felix's cloak but lighter than the ancient vampire's cloak. This must be the infamous Jane and Alec, the witch twins!

The moment the man spied us he agilely leapt to his feet and glided towards us. "At last, Felix, I was about to send Alec to look for you." The man sighed in a soft, feathery voice that was scarcely more than a whisper. "You need not have worried master, as I was just having a run to... get away from things, as it were." Was Felix's response, his voice was calm and yet mildly enthusiastic, there was a sense of deep devotion in the way he said it as well; like a human teenager having a heart to heart talk with their Idol! "And who is this charming individual you have brought with you?" Aro asked, acknowledging me for the first time (I assumed this was Aro, 'the others have skived off on what they claim to be a holiday' as Felix had so eloquently put it!)

"This is Mooch, I found her... or more she found me in the woods. I befriended her quite recently. She has an impressive amount of control, from what I have seen. She hasn't lost control of herself yet!" Felix told him, he sounded... proud of me! "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Aro asked politely. "I came to discuss my options in this new life... Sir?" I explained; I wasn't too sure upon what to call him, just to say Aro could be considered rude and it could also be the wrong name – despite, from what I had heard it seemed to be Aro – "Please call me Aro, Sir is too formal for my liking." He requested. "Yet, you have your guard to call you 'master'?" I asked, confused; was "master" not a formal way to address one's fellow kind?

"You question the way we address our master." Hissed the girl, whom I assumed was Jane, she emphasized the word "master"; she – like Felix – spoke with seemingly religious devotion, though hers was more obviously announced than his had been.

"Peace, Jane, little sweetling. She meant no harm." He crooned. Hmmmn, it was obvious who was his 'ickle favourite! I heard Jane scoff, Aro chose to ignore her. I took a glance at the four faces in the room. Felix wore a poker face, Jane looked like she'd just been slapped, Alec was eyeing his twin in concern and lastly Aro's face was alight with curiosity, fascination and glee. "So young yet she seems to have so little bloodlust!" he mused. "I fed on the way so I wouldn't feel the need to hunt in Volterra, and even if I do get a little thirsty my creator taught me how to control it." I assured him.

"She has common sense as well!" he cried in delight. "She's gifted too, master!" Felix added. If it was possible, his eyes brightened even more with pure excitement. "Oh, please allow me to see it." Aro almost pleaded. He held out his hand as if he wanted me to shake it. I stared at his out-stretched hand like an idiot!

"You didn't tell her a about my gift, Felix." Aro said in surprise. "Sorry, Master, it slipped my mind." He muttered apologetically. "I'm...!" I stated. I saw the sides of Felix's mouth twitch in amusement. "How rude of me!" Aro cried. "I, too, have a gift. Touch my palm and I can experience every thought, memory, former feelings, scents, sounds, flavours or touches you've ever had, the longer I have contact the more I will experience." Aro told me softly. Well this was a drag, if Aro read my thoughts then he'd know about the prank and if he knew anything about the prank not only would it blow the whole operation – it would ruin the fun of it. Thanks for telling me Felix, I thought sarcastically. I shot a quick glare at him. He shrugged and looked a bit sheepish.

"Okay, unless you want to see all I can do without having to see other boring, unimportant memories." I said slyly, although my voice was perfectly formal – containing no indication of any elements that would cause suspicion. Jane hissed. "I won't do anything to you." I told Aro, but only for Jane's benefit. "Indeed!" the strange man squealed in delight. "I shall need an inexpensive item, a household appliance such as a juicer or vacuum cleaner and two or more volunteers." I said as Jane shot me a glare. "And what do you plan to do to those people." She sneered. "You shall see, but I can assure you I won't hurt them." I assured her half-heartedly. Pissing of this Bitch'd more fun than the 'Aro prank'. I shall look forward to annoying her for eternity.

"Jane, fetch a vase and the Radio." Aro commanded. Jane shot off out of the room. "Alec, Felix – would you like to be our volunteers?" Although Aro said it in a sugar sweet voice I could tell it was a rhetorical question and a command in disguise, so could they. "Of course, Master." Alec answered for both himself and Felix. It was also the first time I'd heard him speak he had a lower, quieter and (by far) calmer voice than his sister but his voice was higher than Felix's. I was guessing his voice hadn't broke yet when he was changed.

Jane was back. She held a Radio in her right hand with a tacky looking vase tucked under the same arm. She dragged a waist high (or in her case shoulder high) cuboid shaped wooden block behind her with her left arm. She hauled the block into the centre of the room and placed the Vase and Radio on top of it. She then trotted off to Aro's side. "We're ready when you are." Aro told me, although he could tell he was itching to see my gift. I let the crazy electric force flow through my frozen veins, like adrenaline but by far more powerful. I imagined the vase lifting off the wooden block gliding a metre or so away to my left and setting gently on the floor. No sooner had each image sprung into my mind; the vase immediately mimicked my vision.

In my peripheral vision I saw Aro smirk greedily while Jane stood beside him looking scandalized! I smirked; the same electricity flowed through me, only this time, I willed the vase to smash. It instantly shattered into a million tiny pieces. Aro's smile widened, Jane silently fumed beside him. I looked to my other side; Felix had an "I told you so" look etched on his face, while Alec was stunned silent.

For my next trick I focused on tuning on the Radio. It did so instantly. As for the channel setting: the Italian version of classic FM (or we're-supposed-to-play-perfectly-good-classical-music-but-I-can't-be-arsed-so-I'll-talk-a-load-of-crap-instead FM) so I focused on turning the dial - which it did so – and in a short while found an English channel that was playing one of my favourite songs. Kesha ft. 3oh3; my first kiss. I used my gift to crank up the volume and listened. I wasn't gonna miss out on listening to this. In the week I had spent with Alistair – much to my dismay – I found he enjoyed listening to classic FM, What little music they played was alright it was the none stop crap about human politics and stuff like that. I like politics, but it turns into a load of bull shit when it no longer concerns you and your race! I preferred a station called Galaxy FM it played MODERN music, the breaks between music were shorter, they played more songs than any other stations and what chat they did have was interesting and had a comedy edge to it. So in whatever short space of time I had when Alistair was "out" I whacked on Galaxy on full volume, sang and danced to my favourite songs!

It had reached the chorus and I couldn't resist sinning along: _She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch, if I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say ooohhhh ooohhhh x2_. I looked around Felix smiled at me, he seemed to be enjoying the song immensely, Alec too was smiling and tapping his foot to the beat, Aro smiled and as for Jane if looks could kill I would have been suffering a long and painful death, I heard a feather light, yet somehow hysteric, giggle. My head whipped round, Aro was stood up laughing clapping his thin hands together.

I hated to think it, but he looked totally retarded and a little bit childish. I now knew what Felix meant by "Not that he doesn't already need to be locked up in the mental home!" 'Cause this guy truly was the mayor of crazy town. "What a queer style of Music!" he mused. Not as queer as you I thought. This guy was about as straight as a flexible ruler with toddlers set loose on it! "Classical music is good, but when they talk too much it annoys me. Also that's the music of the generation I was born in. Even decrepit Vampires enjoy listening to new types of music!" I said; no sooner had the last sentence left my mouth a horrific burning pain – equal to the one I had suffered about a week ago – coursed through my body like toxic acid, burning me from the inside out! I screamed out once in pain and shock! If I'd have been human I wouldn't have felt my body hit the floor. One of the twins had unleashed their gift upon me, three guesses which! If my hunch was correct, I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of hearing me scream again so I clenched my jaw shut. Despite the pain that seeped through granite body, I was able to think and hear. "Jane, may I ask WHY you are Torturing our guest?" Aro asked calmly, my hunch was correct! "Master, she mocked us! She questioned the way we address one another, she called us decrepit!" Jane spluttered in rage. The pain intensified, I let a groan escape my mouth. "She DIDN'T, all she said was that 'decrepit Vampires enjoy listening to new types of music!' You are so touchy, Jane!" Felix piped up. "Felix is right, sister." Alec said in a calm tone that matched Aro's.

If possible the pain once again deepened, I was sick of this now. This bitch needed to come down a notch or five! I bullied my brain further to make it concentrate while Jane continued her assault on me by locking me in a cage of fire. I focused on lobbing Jane into the opposite wall until I felt the familiar adrenaline-like sensation creeping up alongside the burning pain. I heard a shriek and a whoosh of air; I sighed in relief as her fiery attack upon me faltered and came to an abrupt halt. I hopped up panting, like a human couch potato who'd just jogged five miles! I looked across to the opposite wall. Sure enough there was a Jane-sized dent in the wall about two metres high. I looked down in time too she Jane hop up from the floor, looking at me stunned, shocked and – much to my delight – absolutely freaking furious. She looked downright hilarious; I wished I had a camera a) for blackmail and b) to look at whenever I needed a good laugh and I couldn't think of anything positive.

Behind me I heard Felix roar with laughter and Aro chuckle; I snuck a glance behind me I saw Alec smile (now he knew she was okay) at his sister's now bemused expression. I smiled, that'd teach her torture me!

"Anyhow, back to the demonstration, don't worry guys I'm not gonna chuck you into the wall. It's just I'm not keen on the sensation of being burned alive." I reclaimed their attention and assured Felix and Alec that I wouldn't do to them what I did to Jane. Jane scurried back to Aro's side, Aro watched intently. Felix and Alec stepped forward (Alec had to step forward two paces so he was stood next to Felix due to his short stride compared to Felix's gigantic one) I unleashed my gift, I closed my eyes and imagined Alec suspended four foot off the floor and Felix five foot off the floor. I opened my eyes sure enough the pair in front of me mirrored my mental picture. I smiled and set them gently down.

Aro smiled and clapped he looked like a human kid in a candy store! "Remarkable!" He exclaimed. "What a marvellous gift!" He commented, I guessed more to himself than anyone else. "And so useful!" He added, shaking his head. "My Dear Mooch." He addressed me. "Yes, Aro?" was my response. "Would you be interested in joining us?" he asked gesturing to the Vampires that surrounded him. Let the fun begin. I thought "I'm... not... too sure." I said in faux hesitance, I appeared to be deep in thought. "May I have some time to think it over?" I asked. I already knew the answer; I just wanted to have a bit of fun first! Aro didn't seem to see passed my facade.

"Of course, my dear, you can have as much time as you like to think through my offer." He replied with a gracious smile. "Felix, show her to her cambers." Aro told him as he handed him a small silver key. "Yes, Master." Felix replied and turned to walk out the room. We ran at superhuman speed. I kept my pace slow so I could follow him, I knew I was faster than him and could beat him in every race even if it was best out of 100! We slowed to a walk when we reached a corridor with 2 doors. We passed the one nearest the door leading into the corridor and approached the one at the very end of the hall way. "This is your room that you can access during your stay." He told me, pressing the key into my palm. "The wardrobe on the right contains women's clothing. If you need anything my room's just down the hall." He told me, pointing to the door we passed just moments ago.

He smiled at me and walked to his room. I unlocked mine and walked into a highly spacious room. The colour scheme was red and black – my favourite colours – In the middle of the room was a king-sized bed – not that I'd need it – with silk sheets and pillows in the shade of crimson that matched my eyes. The carpeted floor was black and the walls bright red. There were two black wardrobes one on the left side of the room and the other on the right. There was a modern red sofa and red tub chair surrounding a modern styled, black, marble coffee table. I opened a door on the left side of the room that led to a modern en-suite complete with a Jacuzzi. I shut the door and opened the French windows on the right side of the room and stepped out onto the balcony. The balcony was a huge stone semi-circle framed with carved marble to stop people falling off; it didn't just encircle the French windows leading to my room but also another set of French windows leading into another room.

It was dark now, the stars and full moon shone brightly against the pitch black sky. I closed my eyes and inhaled, relishing the scent of the Italian countryside. I was listening so intently to the sounds of the town below me I didn't notice the soft footsteps that approached me. I felt a large hand tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see Felix smiling down at me. "I thought you would've noticed that we have advanced hearing, sight, smell and physical abilities." He joked. "I have noticed that. But I'm easily distracted." I told him. He smirked. We stood there on the balcony together in silence, but not the awkward kind. The silence was surprisingly nice; I usually hated silence and loved to talk. So it was nice to be quiet and just hanging around killing time with a friend.

After about five minutes Felix sighed. I transferred my gaze from the streets below to his face. "I'd better get back to Aro, or he'll think we've got lost." He joked, yet I sensed a hint of reluctance like he didn't want to leave! "I'll be back in a bit, then we can plot the 'Aro prank!'" he said complemented by his cocky grin!

"Yeah you do that, you don't want to be the only Vampire in existence to get lost, more so in his own home - which he's inhabited for God knows how long!" I replied grinning back. "Well then let's hope I can make my way back there!" he retorted. "Then Bugger off and give yourself some navigation time." I teased back. "See you later, then." He said before dashing off. I walked at human pace to my gorgeous new room, to wait for Felix so we could start plotting our prank on Aro for when Caius returns!

**so, watcha think? to tell me gimme, gimme, gimme a reveiw before midnight, won't somebody help me chase the measly hits away? Okay crazy I know, but if it makes you reveiw it goes without saying it's worth it! Vixter-twihard ;p**


End file.
